Tattoo my love
by Stunstar
Summary: On an impulse Tala and Ray decide to get tattoos. Kai and Bryan are in for a surprise on Valentine's day! KaiRay TalaBryan, mild TalaRay


A/N: My contribution to all lovers for Valentine's Day tomorrow. I hope everyone enjoys their day meanwhile I hope you enjoy this sweet, short, mildly humourous and fluffy Valentine's fic. This is basically KaiRay and BryanTala but with a mild RayTala to break the monotony.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.

Dedicated to my two dear friends **Cath** and **Niki** for simply being there. Your encouragement helps me through guys! And I hope you enjoy your Valentine's day _:grins and winks:_ you know what I mean and _who_ I mean.

_Tattoo my love_

_By Stunstar_

"What did you the last time?"

"The last time I didn't do anything, Kai did everything, who knew that he could be a romantic? I was so shocked I forgot what I wanted to do."

"Ironic as it may sound, same here; Bryan showed a sadistically brutal romantic side of his."

"What the heck is a sadistically brutal romantic side?"

"It's the side of Bryan that is romantic" Tala explained as though it was the most normal thing in the world. Ray chose not to comment on that, not that anybody could comment on something so bizarre and well -senseless. So he went back to staring at his empty dish which had contained his chocolate sundae - he had all but licked the container - while Tala swirled his straw around.

Let's go back to what's going on here. Tala and Ray were planning on what to do for Valentine's Day. They wanted it to be special, but unique as well. Something more original than flowers and candy which to put in Tala's words 'was becoming just plain bleh!' they decided as close friends they should plan something together to upstage what Bryan and Kai had done for them the last Valentine's day.

Tala knowing Bryan's fondness for bloodshed (which to Ray was just plain freaky) had even considered killing someone in an artful way which he assured would bring tears of joy to Bryan's eyes at the mere thought behind the gift. Ray said that the same would hold good for Kai if the dead body were Tyson. They were both kidding of course, at least Ray was, you can never tell with Tala.

They were seated at the local ice cream parlour hanging out as "buddies" going over various plans. Each plan put forward by one was unceremoniously rejected by the other, because friends as they were, they were as different as could be. They wanted to do something they would both agree to. Then Tala came up with something.

"I think I got something" he said excitedly.

"Shoot, as long as it's not poisoning all the birds in town and using their feathers to make a mattress or something."

Tala rolled his eyes, "oh please that would be so tacky! Maybe if there were some really pretty exotic birds…wait that's not the point. Ray, what do you think of tattoos?"

Ray looked at him bored one cheek resting on his hand which was propped up on the table, "what's to think about them?"

"I mean how about we get tattoos, it's different, it's cool, it's wild and they will never suspect it and it will get the message across permanently."

Ray sat up straighter looking interested, "it seems like a nice idea. But what do you mean get the message across permanently? You want to tattoo Bryan's face on your back with a 'you are mine forever' written at the bottom?"

"No, but something else - like knife carving his name out with blood dripping from it."

"What is it with you and blood and destruction and things?"

Tala shrugged, "I like it. It signifies the darker and deeper side of life."

Ray sighed, why did he even bother? "so are we getting tattoos? Is it final?"

Tala nodded eagerly. They paid their bill and left immediately. This time's Valentine's was going to be great or unique at least- in a painful way.

------------------

"What do you think Kai and Bryan's reaction will be? Do you think they'll be all right with this?" Ray asked.

They were already at the Tattoo parlour and waiting for their turn. There many people waiting there to get a tattoo. Had all the people in the world picked the same day and the same parlour to get their tattoos?

"I don't see why they should mind. Are you using that as an excuse to back out? You scared Kon?" Tala grinned.

Ray frowned, his eyes narrowed, "not even close, Ivanov" he retorted, then his expression relaxed, "I was just wondering because Kai once said something about 'liking the silky smoothness of my unblemished skin' So it made me wonder if he would mind that I 'blemished' it."

Tala rolled his eyes, "he doesn't mind blemishing it with his love bites."

Ray looked at him surprised, "they can be seen? Oh man if I wear turtlenecks any higher I won't be able to breathe."

Tala chuckled, "yeah well he isn't the only one who leaves marks. You must have some nasty claws."

"How'd you know that?"

"It's all over Kai, I see them when he goes swimming or we're at the gym. You aren't all that submissive kitten."

"Like hell I'm not! At least not all the time. And you call me kitten again and I'll show you what my claws can really do."

Tala smirked, "I'd like that, maybe you and I should get together incase we tire ourselves of Hiwatari and Kusnetsov" he said jokingly.

Ray raised an eyebrow and grinned and played along, "not that I mind but I don't think Valentine's day is the best for that idea. Maybe we'll think about it later."

They were silent for a while then Tala suddenly remembered something, "say, when you said that skin remark Kai made did he actually say those words?"

Ray shrugged, "yeah more or less. You may not believe it but Kai's quite poetic when it comes to just the two of us."

Tala gaped at him, "Kai poetic? Our Kai? The Kai with the triangles and the two shaded hair? Poetic? The mighty captain of the bladebreakers, the-"

Ray rolled his eyes and cut him short, "yes, that Kai."

Tala smirked suddenly and rubbed his hands together gleefully, "I could put that information to great use."

Ray glared at him warningly, "Tala if you dare say anything about this to Kai or anybody else, especially anybody else you'll have me to answer to me get it?"

"Oh I'm so scared" said Tala and although he said it sarcastically he decided to be wary because Ray could be quite threatening when he wanted to. That's what Tala really liked and respected about Ray, the guy was great to hang out with and was really nice and polite but he knew when to be tough and also had a sarcastic wit about him. So in a way you could say that the two were similar.

"What the heck is taking so long?" Ray complained, "We've been here for a freakin' half an hour. By the time we're done we'll be in Valentine's day 2007."

An attendant came over, "You are next Sirs, have you chosen what and where you want your tattoos? If you haven't you have a few minutes to go before you are up." And he left.

The two stared at each other and Ray decided to break the silence, "Did you decide?"

Tala shook his head, "no, but I think I'll go with the knife idea, Bryan will go ape over it. But I don't know where to get it done, my back? Maybe my lower back! No or maybe me shoulder, or my upper arm? Or-"

Ray cut him short, "or maybe you can have your tattoo on the centre of your forehead where everybody can see it" he said irritably.

"Somebody's getting crabby" Tala mumbled, "okay so where and what are you going to do?"

Ray bit his lip in thought, "Oh I don't know, maybe on my upper arm. But what to tattoo? Should I put Kai and my initials in that intricate design?" he asked pointing to one of the tattoo designs on display on the board. Tala looked at it.

"It's very nice but tattooing is a very painful process. Are you sure you can handle it?"

Ray glared at the grinning Tala again, "of course I can. But the screams are unnerving" he added as a shriek pierced the air.

Tala smiled dreamily, "that's like music to my ears."

Ray stared at him, "you know you are weird, don't you?"

Tala matched his stare, "Says the guy who eats tuna out of the can and chases mice for fun."

"That happened **once**" Ray said indignantly.

Tala shrugged, "whatever."

The attendant arrived again. It was their turn. The moment had come.

-----------------

"My arm still feels tingly" said Ray as the both of them made their way home. The two couples shared a place.

"I know, but isn't this great? That knife looks just like the one Bryan wanted to buy but the shopkeeper had refused to sell it to him."

They arrived home and went in. Bryan was slumped on the couch looking highly bored and was surfing the T.V. looking ready to smash it with the remote. Kai was reading, some book or the other. They both looked up when Tala and Ray entered.

"Where have you been?" Kai and Bryan said that at the same time looking as though each of them had rehearsed it in their minds. They glared at each other for saying the same sentence together. Tala and Ray moved in before there was any sort of bloodshed for something as trivial as that. The four would fight at anything, almost as if to break the monotony. After all an all lovey-dovey life can get mighty boring.

"Guess what?" Tala said excitedly almost hopping up and down in excitement. Ray was more composed and merely grinned in an all out goofy manner.

Kai and Bryan raised an eyebrow each simultaneously, it was almost freaky, "You didn't kill anybody did you?" Bryan asked Tala leaning forward on the couch.

"No! Of course not!"

Bryan leaned back on the couch a satisfied expression on his face, "good, because I would hate it if you did something like that without me."

Ray rolled his eyes, something he did very frequently around Russians, "Could you guys lay it off the killing for a while? Okay our news and our gift for valentine's day to you is - " he paused for suspense.

"We got tattoos" Tala yelled excitedly, "sorry Ray your suspense pause was too long."

"You what?" once again Bryan and Kai questioned together thought this time it was spontaneous.

Exchanging triumphant looks Ray and Tala sat next to their respective boyfriends and Ray lifted his sleeve to show his design, while Tala pulled his shirt off to show the design on the left hand side shoulder blade at the back. There was no comment.

"So, watcha think?" Tala asked turning to look at Bryan.

"This is bloody brilliant," Bryan exclaimed running loving fingers over the knife tattoo, "I love you" they hugged and kissed.

"So?" Ray prompted after the lack of response.

"Whatever Bryan said" replied Kai shortly and hugged Ray and kissed him.

Tala untangled himself from Bryan's grasp, "it was nice spending the day with you and all Ray but I think we're going to be busy the rest of the Valentine's day. And about our previous arrangement, forget it! I'm sticking to this one at least for the time being."

"Ditto" said Ray and proceeded to drag their respective lovers to their respective bedrooms where their _real _Valentine's Day fun would begin.

_The End_

_A little valentine Quote:_

_Love the heart that hurts you_

_But do not hurt the heart that loves you_

_Because for the world you might be someone_

_But for someone you are the world_

A/N: I don't know who's quote that is but I liked it so much I felt like sharing it. Sorry if the ending was a little anti climax like. I had to post this before Valentine's day and the idea came to me just like that, so there's no time for me to rethink the last part.

Make me happy on this Valentine's Day and review, please! And a very happy Valentine's Day to all!


End file.
